Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 14)
Chapter 14 starts with Erin trying to get back to Chinatown to get her pack, while the rest of the team go searching for possessed Kevin. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Erin Gilbert *Ghost Invasion Specters *Flasher Ghost *Flashed Man *Flashed Woman *Subway Rat Woman *Subway Ghost Rats *Dean Harold Filmore *Coffee House Ghost *Abby Yates *Patty Tolan *Jillian Holtzmann *Cabbie *Slimer *Macy's Parade Spectator Ghosts *Ghost Balloons *Stay Puft Ghost Balloon *Kevin Beckman (possessed by Rowan North) *Officer Jensen *Agent Rorke *Agent Hawkins *Officer Stevenson *Ring Leader Ghost *Times Square Battle Ghosts *Gertrude Aldridge *Mayhem *Electrocuted Ghost Equipment *Ecto-1 *Uniform *Proton Pack (Mark II) *Proton Grenade (Air Filter) *Proton Glove *Proton Blaster *Ghost Chipper *Upper Arm Remote Trigger *Proton Grenade (Test Tubes) *Swiss Army Knife *Government Proton Gun Vehicle *Proton Grenade Launcher *Proton Pistol Locations *Erin During Ghost Invasion **Walker Street **48 Henry Street **Broadway ** *The Mercado Hotel *Ghost Invasion **In front of The Mercado Hotel **50th Street Subway Station **Canfora Street *Clarks Coffee *Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food **Ghostbusters' First Headquarters *Ecto-1 Driving scenes: **66 to 68 Broadway **1745 Broadway, looking down towards West 55th Street **572 8th Avenue **West 38th Street *Sabrett Hot Dog Carts *6th Street (Balloons manifestation point) **West 38th Street and 6th Avenue *Times Square Plot Erin ran down Walker Street towards Broadway shouting at people to get out of the city. There was a loud rumble everyone felt. Erin realized it was happening. People started gasping in front of the Episcopal Church at 48 Henry Street. Blue ghosts streaked around above them. People started running down the street in droves. Erin went past them in the opposite direction and paused near a cross walk. She saw the Mercado Hotel in the distance. The clouds looked like a maelstrom. The sky darkened. The Ley Lines glowed green throughout the city. Ghosts rose up from the sidewalk and flew up the face of the Mercado. Police cars, sirens blaring, drove down a street. Ghosts flew by. A Flasher Ghost flashed a couple but he was just a green skeleton. Droves of green rat ghosts flew out of the 50th Street subway entrance. A young woman shuddered. Dean Filmore sat at the bar inside Clark's Coffee. He turned to an old black man in a gray suit and joked City College must have just let out. On Filmore's left was a blue ghost wearing a Boston Red Sox uniform. The ghost exclaimed, "Yankees suck!" Filmore was scared and he ran away. The ghost wondered what he was doing in New York The Zhu's garage door roses up, revealing Ecto-1. There was a close up of the license plate. Abby gave Holtzmann the greenlight. Holtzmann sat in the driver's seat. Abby was on the front passenger seat. Patty was in the back. Holtzmann slided her goggles down over her eyes. Patty was ready. Abby, Patty, and Holtzmann left Zhu's in Ecto-1. A woman screamed. Erin ran down a street and stopped at a corner. She hailed a cab. The cabbie asked her where she was going. Erin wanted to go to Chinatown. The cabbie declined. It was one more block south than he wanted to go. Erin informed him those were actual ghosts flying around. The cabbie wasn't concerned. He noted they were all Class 5 floating vapors and nothing to worry about. Erin emphasized it was important. Cabbie stated he didn't go to Chinatown, he didn't drive wackos, and stated, "I ain't afraid of no ghosts." Erin tried to stop him but he drove away. She yelled out what he said was a double negative which meant he was afraid of ghosts. Erin realized she still had to go get her gear. Ecto-1, siren blaring, drove under an overpass around 66 to 68 Broadway. They passed a bank and garage on 1745 Broadway, looking down towards West 55th Street. Then they drove past 572 8th Avenue, at the intersection with West 38th Street. Ecto-1 turned onto West 38th. Holtzmann declared they hit an impasse. Abby elected to clear a path. Holtzmann remarked it looked like her kitchen. Sabrett Hot Dog Carts blocked their path. There was a green glow coming from the one on the left. They slowly approached. The lid popped open. Slimer roared and scarfed more hot dogs. They gasped. Abby asked what the hell that thing was. Slimer turned and burped at them. They gasped. It flew towards them. They side stepped him. Slimer flew right into the driver's seat of Ecto-1. Abby and Patty yelled at him to stop. The engine started and Slimer reversed out. Abby was annoyed at Holtzmann for leaving the keys in the car. Slimer swung Ecto-1 into a parked car. Patty knew her uncle was going to be pissed. Slimer roared and the gas pedal was pushed down. He charged Ecto-1 towards them. Abby ordered everyone to light him up. Holtzmann interjected and revealed the equipment on the roof rack was basically a nuclear reactor. Patty cast her vote that they don't shoot at it. They gasped and jumped out of the way. Ecto-1 barreled past the carts. He rammed a fire hydrant. A geyser erupted. He rammed a light pole and drove on. The pole crashed down, narrowly avoiding a man running. Abby realized they gave a ghost a nuke and proposed they should probably run. Elsewhere, armed forces poured out of a military vehicle. Officer Jensen ordered everyone to move out. Police and soldiers took positions outside the Mercado Hotel and cocked their guns. The H&M sign on the 4 Times Square building was sighted. The Ghostbusters ran past people and paused to look to West 38th Street and 6th Avenue. They saw a ghost balloon parade. Patty asked if Thanksgiving was like Halloween back in the 1920s because she thought that was a creepy-ass Macy's Parade. Abby admitted she was always kind of been attracted to husky men in hats. One of the balloons doubled back and peered at them. Holtzmann admitted she just made eye contact. Abby asked if she meant with the balloon. Holtzmann confirmed and added she looked straight down the barrel. The balloons chuckled and started floating towards them. Abby guessed they looked like chew toys to him. They blasted the balloons and they popped one by one as they slowly drifted towards them. They popped and puttered away. The last one was of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. It landed on and smothered them against the street. It chuckled. Abby groaned. Patty pointed out how absurd it was. Abby stated she couldn't reach her trigger. Holtzmann told them it was exactly how she pictured her death. Stay Puft deeply chuckled. A piercing sound was heard and it suddenly popped. Erin was behind it and revealed she used her Swiss Army Knife. Holtzmann yelled welcome then asked if she was shouting. Erin confirmed. Holtzmann yelled the balloon popped her ear. Patty high fived Erin. Abby announced it was time to go save the city and get their terrible receptionist back. They ran down past Canfora Street towards the Mercado Hotel. The rumbling continued. Rowan/Kevin descended on the hotel marquee outside the Mercado. Agent Rorke wondered who the flying beefcake was. Rowan greeted them and wanted to see them dance. The Bee Gees' "You Should Be Dancing" played. Across the street was a PS4 ad and a Sephora store. On the right was a Levi's ad. A ticker in the center read, "Health Care Bill is Rejected. Cites Precedent in 1973 Gant Debate" and the ticker below read, "Report Medical Professionals Assisting New York Relief Effort." Officer Stevenson was in the crowd. Rorke told Hawkins to use their Proton Gun Vehicle. Hawkins realized it wasn't working. Rowan started dancing. The agents, soldiers, and police were forced to mimic his moves. Rowan thought it was going to be fun. He spotted the Ghostbusters running past the NYPD station. The police, soldiers, and agents were immobilized. Rowan clicked his tongue and remarked women were always late. He guessed they couldn't decide which dirty jumpsuit to wear. He decided to provide a proper New York welcome. He unleashed blue P.K.E. from his hands then welcomed them to the glory days of New York City. He told them to have fun and laughed. Times Square had advertisements for Blu-ray, Crackle, Revlon, Aladdin, and Jersey Boys. The Ring Leader ghost walked past them. There was a Papa John's ad then a "That's a big Twinkie" Hostess ad. Progressive, and Save the Children. The ads, store fronts, restaurants, and bars morphed into older ads, stores, restaurants, and bars from bygone eras. There was now an ad for "Taxi Driver". There was a poster for Boris Karloff in "Snake People". Erin admitted she was never good in a fight. Abby believed her chance to work on that was coming up. Holtzmann reminded everyone they had Proton sidearms to use. Abby told everyone to power up. The Ghostbusters opened fire with their throwers on the ghosts that emerged from the P.K.E. mist. The Ring Leader growled. A ghost hurled a tomahawk. Patty yelled at Holtzmann to get down. Patty and Holtzmann landed on the street. The tomahawk struck the chest of another ghost. Abby wrangled it and hurled it into other ghosts. She called it a slap shot. Gertrude arrived. Erin fired at ghosts. Gertrude picked Erin up from behind and dropped her into the arms of a Ghost Pilgrim. Erin didn't find it to be very Puritan behavior. Abby armed a Proton Grenade and tosses it up at 7 seconds then tried to bat it with her thrower but missed. Abby kicked the grenade over. The grenade went off and neutralized the Ghost Pilgrim. Erin landed on her feet and shot the pilgrim back into the mist. Erin was happy she was getting the hang of it. Abby whooped but was grabbed by Mayhem in front of a Nathan's. Abby yelled she lost her glasses. She realized they were in her hand. Erin blasted Mayhem. Abby dropped on the hood of a car. She put on the Proton Glove and fought several ghosts. Erin batted with her thrower. Rowan was impressed. Mayhem eyed Holtzmann. Patty holstered her thrower and got out the Ghost Chipper. Patty remarked it was chipping time and proclaimed he was getting what was coming to him for sitting on her. Mayhem was chipped. Erin sidestepped the remains that exited the Chipper. Holtzmann thanked Patty. A ghost shoved Patty into a van. The Ghost Chipper was stomped to pieces. Abby and Holtzmann chucked grenades at ghosts. Gertrude and Electrocuted Ghost charged. Erin got out her Proton Grenade Launcher and fired. They went flying backwards. The Ring Leader pointed and deeply growled. Ghosts charged out of the mist at Holtzmann. She holstered her Particle Thrower and twin Proton Pistols emerged from her pack. She licked one. The Ghostbusters theme played. Holtzmann battled several ghosts and took them down with the grace of a dancer. The Ring Leader advanced. She dispersed it before it could grab her. She released the pistols and they automatically went back into her pack like a seat belt being released. Holtzmann declared it just got Holtzmanned. Abby berated the ghosts. Erin told her to reel it in tighter and save her energy. Abby realized Erin "killed" a Pilgrim. Trivia *At the start of the chapter, Erin runs down Walker Street towards Broadway shouting. *When people start gasping, they are in front of the Episcopal Church at 48 Henry Street. *The next shot of Erin running past the people was filmed at 1 Oliver Street in Boston.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 6 (Movie Rundown)" 7/8/18 *In the shot of Erin looking towards the Mercado, she is looking down Milk Street in Boston, while standing at the intersection of Oliver Street and Kilby Street. **In the right foreground, "Harvard Vanguard Medical Associates" was not edited out. *Briefly in the Portal, a Terror dog statue can be seen floating. *There was push back from Sony executives about the Flasher Ghost being deemed offensive after they saw preliminary art depicting a demonic mouth and tongue replacing the private parts of the character. The preliminary art was never going to be used anyway.Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:38:55-01:39:03). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "I remember, uh, the Flasher Ghost in the script getting push back and notes. That he would be offensive."Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:39:41-01:40:04). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "There was preliminary art done by our amazing artists, take a shot, and they drew versions of the Flasher that had him with an enormous, like, demon mouth and tongue coming out right where his--his junk is and--and the higher ups at the studio saw that but to me it was always like, well, no, of course we're not going to do that." *The scene of the ghosts running rampant - chasing police cars, the woman running from ghosts, and the Flasher Ghost - were filmed on or near Franklin Street in Boston's Financial District. **The police car and woman running was at Franklin and Pearl Street hinted by the blue signage. **The Flasher Ghost is on Oliver Street outside 265 Franklin Street in Boston, looking toward the intersection with Franklin.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 7 (Movie Rundown)" 7/15/18 *The Subway rat ghosts were worked on by effects house Iloura.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "Other characters completed by Iloura include ghost rats and the Show Ghost featured in a sequence with Bill Murray’s character." *The 50th Street subway entrance was a prop placed outside 125 High Street in Boston.MeredithGoldste Tweet 7/15/15 **That spot would be used later for a crowd shot exclusive to the theatrical cut. *Artist Kyle Brown came up with several rough sketches of ghosts for Times Square. The less risque version of the Flasher Ghost was chosen.Kyle Brown Facebook 7/29/16 Kyle Brown writes: "More #Ghostbusters #conceptart for the Time Square ghosts. This was a blast! It was totally blue sky, just some rough sketches trying to come up with different goofy ghost archetypes to populate the third act. The Flasher does show up for a split second, sans some more questionable features lol." *Erin runs down an alley. This was filmed on Hawes Street in Boston then she runs up to Kilby Street. The cab is driving down toward Liberty Square. *In a rush to get back to Zhu's, Erin hails a taxi. The driver is portrayed by Dan Aykroyd. **He notes the ghosts he sees are just Class 5 vapors. ***In the first movie, Ray classified Slimer as a Class 5 after the Ghostbusters trapped him. **He recites the classic line, "I ain't afraid of no ghost." **He appears to be dressed similarly as the Zombie Taxi Driver in the first movie **Initially, driver was going to be attacked by a ghost as he drove away but it was decided that was too terrible a thing to do to Aykroyd.Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 Katie Dippold: "Originally in the script the taxicab won't pick her up, but then when he drives off without her, a ghost gets in the cab and kind of attacks him. But then we realized, I don't know that we want to see Dan Aykroyd attacked laughs. That seemed terrible." **There were comebacks for Erin to say like "That's a double negative!" in the extended edition but they were deleted because it was deemed they extended the scene too much.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 24:34-25:11 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "Those lines we kind of wrote when we got there. Originally, it was 'guy pulls up and she's trying to get a ride and he won't take her' He drives off then a ghost flies in the cab and throws him out of the cab and takes off. But we where going to do that with Dan then 'I don't know...' I want Dan to be in control. He should be the one guy unphased by the whole thing. And so that's where we came up with 'I don't drive wackos. I ain't afraid of no ghosts' Uh, we had funny lines and come backs for Kristen but they always felt like they extended the scene and like she goes, 'That's a double negative! That means you're afraid of ghosts!'." **A discarded idea for Aykroyd was to play a spiritual adviser named Rick Gale but it was cut for pacing.Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 Katie Dippold: "With Dan Aykroyd … we originally had a scene in the script where there was this spiritual adviser named Rick Gale that we were hoping he would do. But then we ended up cutting the scene because it was kind of slowing down the story." *Dan Aykroyd filmed his cameo on the night of July 13, 2015.Indie Revolver "Dan Aykroyd's Cameo in Paul Feig's Ghostbusters Revealed!!" 7/14/15/Film "Dan Aykroyd Confirms Cameo in Paul Feig's 'Ghostbusters'" 7/14/15ProtonCharging FB 7/14/15 Aykroyd's post *Ecto-1 drives under an overpass around 66 to 68 Broadway. They pass a bank and garage on 1745 Broadway, looking down towards West 55th Street. It cuts to them driving near 572 8th Avenue, at the intersection with West 38th Street. Ecto-1 turns onto West 38th. Around the 1:25:08 mark, the blue Champion Parking sign in the upper right corner of the screen is seen. *The roadblock was filmed in front of 22 Batterymarch Street in Boston. **A sign hanging on a building on the right reads, "Dobins Square" in the movie whereas in real life it reads, "Liberty Square." *Holtzmann likens the mess of hot dog carts to her kitchen.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 14 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:39:54-1:39:55). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "You guys, this looks like my kitchen." *Slimer makes a cameo initially eating from hot dog cart. **In the first movie, when Slimer is released from the Containment Unit, he ends up eating in a hot dog cart. **In both this movie and the first, Slimer is eating specifically from Sabrett Hot Dog carts. *Slimer is a fully articulated puppet augmented with special effects. The puppet was build and operated by Rick Lazzarini, who worked on ghosts for Ghostbusters II.Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "But again, the thing with Slimer is we had a fully articulated Slimer puppet we used, and then we augmented him with special effects."''Semlyen, Nick (2016). ''Empire Magazine Issue 324 June 2016, p. 64. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 1234567890. Line reads: "The new movie combines old technology (a fully articulated Slimer was built and operated by Ghostbusters veteran Rick Lazzarini) with new (CG augmentation) to create the most disgusting and deranged version yet." *The VFX teams at Sony Pictures Imageworks and MPC worked on Slimer.Semlyen, Nick (2016). Empire Magazine Issue 324 June 2016, p. 64. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 1234567890. Line reads: "In the end the coveted job went to Sony Pictures Imageworks and MPC." *Effects added random bits of hair to Slimer in random places as well as an overabundant amount of slime so that it poured off Slimer's arms.Semlyen, Nick (2016). Empire Magazine Issue 324 June 2016, p. 64. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 1234567890. Paul Travers says: "We added random bits of hair in random places, like he's an old person. And we've added a bunch of goopy slime to him, just pouring off his arms I mean he is called Slimer." *Spotlighted in the iTunes-exclusive featurette "The Return of Slimer," Ronald Binion was the Slimer Puppeteer who wore the suit, Peter Epstein was the stuntman who performed the scenes with Slimer driving, and Adam Ray was the voice of Slimer. *Slimer car jacks Ecto-1. In Ghostbusters II, that canon's version of Slimer jacked a bus to help Louis Tully. *Slimer backs up Ecto-1 to Water Street. *Slimer guns it through the roadblock and passes Milk Street while hitting some lamp posts. The building on the right of this other shot has a blue awning that reads "Travers Hospital Medical Group, Otavia Health" in the movie and is "Harvard Vanguard Medical Associates, Atrius Health" in real life. *Patty refers to Uncle Bill. *After the soldiers and police arrive, there is an establishing shot of Manhattan. The H&M sign on the 4 Times Square building can seen. The Ghostbusters run past people and pause to look to West 38th Street and 6th Avenue and encounter the haunted Thanksgiving Day parade. In establishing shot, you can see the parade floats in the correct area of West 38th Street and 6th Avenue.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 8 (Movie Rundown)" 7/22/18 *The parade float encounter was filmed on Federal Street, at Franklin Street in Boston. This is evidenced by the Fidelity Investments logo on the building to the right in one shot. The floats initially march from Milk Street. *Patty refers to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *The majority of the floats in the haunted Thanksgiving Day parade are based on actual floats from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parades in the 1920s, 1930s, and 1940s. **Captain Nemo from 1929API Thanksgiving Floats image **Papa, of the "Mama, Papa, and Baby" float, from 1931Gawker Mama, Papa, and Baby floatGawker "A Visual History of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Balloons **Dragon from 1937Dragon float image reference **Two Acrobats (designed by Rudolf Lopez) from 1938Daily News Two Acroboats float image **Pinocchio from 1939Pinocchio float image from blogspot **Harold the Clown from 1941Wired Harold the Clown float image *The last float in the haunted Thankgiving Day parade is based on the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *Abby admits she was always attracted to husky men in hats.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 14 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:41:29-1:41:33). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "I don't know. I've always kind of been attracted to husky men in hats." **The line is also a nod to "Mike and Molly", a television series that Melissa McCarthy was one of the leads and her character Molly was married to Mike, a husky police officer. *Holtzmann claims she pictured she would die by being smothered by a giant parade float. Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 14 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:42:24-1:42:26). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "You guys, this is exactly how I pictured my death." *Erin quotes Holtzmann's line about the Swiss Army Knife from Chapter 11. *The reunited Ghostbusters run down Canfora Street towards the Mercado Hotel. It is a street made up for the movie rather than Broadway. **This was filmed in Boston. They ran down Franklin Street towards Congress Street. *Bee Gees' "You Should Be Dancing" when Rowan dances. **From this point on in the movie, filming was done at the set constructed at the Weymouth airfield. *Across the street from the Mercado is a PS4 ad and a Sephora store. On the right is a Levi's ad. A ticker in the center mentions a Health Care Bill is Rejected. *In a deleted scene, when Homeland Security shows up in front of the Mercado - Agent Hawkins would have had a line that referenced "Monty Python and the Holy Grail," "Alright, on the count of 1...2...5, fire!" However, the blast from the Proton Cannon made things worse and further energized the Mercado Hotel. A blast would have been shot back and destroyed the cannon.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 18:16-18:46 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "I'm very sad because we actually had... had a "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" joke in there and cut it our because we had when the Homeland Security guys show up to Times Square there's this whole thing with a Proton Gun the government has come up with. We made this... this thing is as big as a tank - it comes and when it shoots the building, it actually powers up the building even more and shoots back blowing the thing up. We had Michael actually when he does the line like, "Alright, on the count of 1...2...5, fire!"." *Officer Jensen's badge number is 48088. *Officer Jensen's collar pin indicates he is from the 27th precinct like Officer Stevenson. **There is no 27th precinct in real life, but it is famously associated with the "Law & Order" franchise. *The cut dance scene allegedly cost in the low seven figures and took up two full days of shooting, not including rehearsal time. It involved a choreographed dance number to The Bee Gees' "You Should Be Dancing." There were mixed responses from test audiences so it was cut but then added to the end credits in the theatrical version.The Hollywood Reporter "Chris Hemsworth's Cut 'Ghostbusters' Dance Sequence Cost Sony Seven Figures" 7/20/16 Line reads: "Director Paul Feig has said that cutting the Ghostbusters dance sequence starring Chris Hemsworth was "the biggest decision of my life," but a source on the film tells THR that it was an expensive one, too — the scene cost in the low seven figures and took up two full days of shooting, not including rehearsal time. Mixed audience reactions during test screenings of the scene, in which Hemsworth's possessed receptionist leads NYPD officers and camouflage-clad soldiers in a choreographed dance number to The Bee Gees' "You Should Be Dancing," led filmmakers to move it into the closing credits." Ultimately, it was cut from the theatrical version because making the villain too funny at this point would remove the threat from him and affect the tone oddly.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 31:14-31:50 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "It always tested well. People loved it but it was a divisive at the same time. It felt, I don't know... the hardest thing in the world is to cut out a dance number that Chris Hemsworth nailed. It set the tone a little odd. The hardest thing in a comedy is making sure that the threat is real and so you always want to have as comedy people you want a funny villain and Neil Casey is one of the funniest people on the planet and he had all these amazing, funny riffs he'd do but as we put it together, the moment he's funny, the threat goes out of him." *The Ring Leader Ghost was done by the previs company Halon Entertainment and it stuck around ever since. It was then used in one of the early trailers. Positive fan reaction led to the ghost being incorporated into the Times Square battle directing the other ghosts.Brent White (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:45:04-01:45:13). Sony Pictures. Brent White says: "That big tall ghost was in one of the early trailers and everybody reacted to him so well, we incorporated him into this scene."Peter G. Travers (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:45:50-01:45:56). Sony Pictures. '' Peter G. Travers says: "And so the previs company which was Halon, uh, they did it and it was--like it stuck around."'' *When the Ring Leader Ghost first appears, there are Blu-ray, Crackle, Revlon, Aladdin, Jersey Boys ads, and Papa John's. *In the extended scene, behind the Homeland Security's forces are several posters advertising Sony-produced television series: **The Goldbergs **Black List **Shark Tank **Dr. Ken **Better Call Saul *The present day Times Square ads include **An ad for Twinkies. ***The phrase, "That's a big Twinkie." is a quote of Winston from the first movie after Egon presents his Twinkie analogy. **An ad for Stay Puft Marshmallows *The past 70s Times Square ads include **Taxi Driver **Boris Karloff's Isle Of The Snake People *One of the movie theater displays is for "Welcome to the Other Side," a possible nod to when Peter remarks, "See ya on the other side, Ray" in the first movie. *The effects team recreated Times Square of the 1970s digitally using reference photos from the era.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "For the finale, we were called upon to recreate Times Square of the 1970s. The Ghostbusters were filmed on a backlot green screen set that included streets, sidewalks, cars, and the first floor facade of the Mercado Hotel. This meant that we needed recreate the majority of Times Square digitally using photos from the 1970s. Additionally, we needed to add the fictional Mercado Hotel in the place of the Paramount Building. The Mercado needed to be modelled to a high level of detail because the giant Rowan ghost grows to his monster size within the building and eventually breaks his way out." *The battle of Times Square was shot on green screen in Boston. The actors portraying ghosts all wore LED tracking markers. They were many more ghosts planned to appear but it was scaled down in the final version of the movie.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "All the live action was all shot on greenscreen. As filmed, there were many more ghosts planned for the fight (see below) and thus there were many more actors in the background of each shot (all with LED tracking markers)." **The Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) effects team removed the background actors and rotoscoped the Ghostbusters from the background completely. In the final version of the movie, everything but the actresses are digital.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "As it was decided in the edit to make the fight more personal, the SPI team had to remove all of these secondary background actors and roto the hero actresses from the background completely. This translated to everything but the actresses being digital in the final shots, even the Proton Packs" **Most of the background actors were replaced with smoke. The SPI team had to employ a deep compositing pipeline and depth compositing approach.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "From the environment of Times Square to the smoke and of course the ghosts, everything was replaced. Given there is so much complex volumetrics surrounding the actors, SPI employed a deep compositing pipeline, embracing the depth compositing approach more completely than they had on any previous picture. The final shot. Everything except the actresses are digital (even their Proton packs)." **The battle scenes were filmed twice. It was first filmed with the stunt women on wire rigs. A couple days later, the scene was filmed with the actresses. The prop packs were replaced in post by the visual team.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "The scenes were filmed twice, once with stunt women standing in for our heroes battling stuntmen on wire rigs and then filming was repeated again a couple of days later with the hero actresses. To make things even more complex, even then the portable 'positron colliders' or proton packs were just stand in prop packs on the day for safety reasons. All the proton packs were tracked to the actresses and added later in post." *At the South Weymouth Naval Air Station set, Jones was thrown into a van repeatedly and McKinnon fell a lot.Mashable "On the set of 'Ghostbusters': Secret villains, cameos and one super scary spirit" 4/28/16 Line reads: "Of course, filming the scene requires each actress to do the same thing, over and over. Jones is repeatedly thrown against a van. McKinnon falls. McCarthy dangles upside down. Time after time, Jones gets to whip out her character's signature tool, a chipper, and say a catchphrase: "It's chipping time!" One thing becomes obvious pretty quickly -- it's not easy being a Ghostbuster." *The Weymouth set in Boston recreated two and a half blocks of Times Square from 42nd Street to 44th Street. A section of actual frontage to the Mercado Hotel was also built. The set design crew paid attention to detail and did things like painted the real detail of crosswalks, used real streetlights, and used real planters. It was accurate enough that vehicles could drive around. Surrounding the set was 22 feet of green screen. Jefferson Sage and co. were able project "a blueprint" of the planned-for effects as a reasonable guide for the actors and crew to get down things like scale and lighting. Multiple teams worked on effects from September 2015 to June 2016. Sage and co. did research and made schematics for the digital team and also got permission to use more than what was seen in the movie.Yahoo! Movies "How 'Ghostbusters' Re-Created a Bizarro Times Square" 7/20/16 Jefferson Sage says: "It represented two and a half blocks, 42 St. to 44 St...We built a section of actual frontage to the hotel. We painted real detail of crosswalks, had real streetlights, planters - real things to put other real things behind...We essentially designed the schematics, and had stacks of research on '70s Times Square so the digital team wouldn't have to start from scratch. We got permission to use a lot more than we needed, so they'd have a choice."Yahoo! Movies "How 'Ghostbusters' Re-Created a Bizarro Times Square" 7/20/16 Line reads: "Sage says that pulling together the digital effects ran straight through from when filming wrapped at the end of September 2015 into June 2016, with the film hitting theaters in mid-July." *The Times Square battle started out as a stunt viz sequence created by stunt coordinator Walter Garcia. Working independent of production, Garcia produced an entire choreographed fight sequence with a stunt team, who became the four leads' stunt doubles, complete with effects done in Adobe After Effects. Paul Feig and visual effects supervisor Pete Travers were impressed but the battle was in the script at that point.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "The sequence with the Ghostbusters fighting one on one started out differently and much shorter. The origin of the Times Square fight sequence started with the stunt co-ordinator Walter Garcia. The veteran stuntman took it upon himself to produce a stunt viz sequence with the stunt women who would end up being the actual stunt doubles for the lead actresses. Garcia is extremely experienced having done complex fight choreography on X-men Apocalypse, Ant-Man, and most significantly with Ghostbuster’s director Paul Feig's film Spy. Working independently, Garcia produced an entire choreographed fight sequence complete with fairly impressive effects done in Adobe After Effects. An impressed Feig showed the stunt viz to visual effects supervisor Pete Travers who agreed, asking "wow, but where does this go in the movie?" The sequence at that stage was not in the script at all." *In an earlier version of the script, the battle was a much smaller fight involving prohibition-era ghosts.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "Fieg ended up replacing a much smaller fight that had been scripted with some prohibition-era ghosts with the new much more dynamic hand to hand combat scene." *The Times Square ghosts are basically the people who died in various eras in the last few hundred years.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "In the new version of the script, the girls fight a complete array of ghosts from many different eras. It was "basically anyone who died in New York in the last few hundred years," explained Daniel Kramer who headed the team at Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) that completed the fight." *The first ghost fought was inspired by Bowery Boys leader, William "Bill the Butcher" Poole.Comic Book "Ghostbusters VFX Breakdown & Times Square Ghosts Concept Art" 8/27/16 Line reads: "As for the concept art, which was illustrated by Kyle Brown, it features designs for a couple of the Times Square Ghosts. Brown wrote, "The idea was that Ghosts from all of New York's history populate Time Square for the final act." The first ghost was inspired by Bowery Boys leader, William Poole (a.k.a. Bill the Butcher); however, you probably identify him as Daniel Day-Lewis's William "Bill the Butcher" Cutting, the character that was based on Poole in Martin Scorsese's 2002 film Gangs of New York. As for the second ghost, it is of a New York flasher exposing himself. Brown tried several variations, but director Paul Feig went with a less risqué version. Brown shared, "The Flasher does show up for a split second, sans some more questionable features."." *Abby is grabbed by Mayhem in front of a Nathan's. There is a Coca Cola sign, too. *The car that Abby is dropped onto during the Times Square fight is the Rambler Melissa McCarthy's character in "The Heat" owned.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:45:50-01:45:57). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Oh, that car that she fell on. Y'know where that car is from? That was, uh, Melissa's car from The Heat." *The Times Square battle accounted for almost half the total number of shots that Sony Pictures Imageworks completed for the movie.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "The Times Square sequence grew to be almost half the total number of shots that SPI completed for the film." *The fight was four and a half minutes at one point in production. But it was decided it didn't make much sense for the other ghosts to just stand there while only a few at time attacked like in an old Kung Fu movie. Sony didn't want to pay the cost of the entire fight. They settled on a fog, from which ghosts energize out of, to obscure the other background extras. Instead of AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill," the music was replaced by a score made by Teddy Shapiro.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 28:49-29:27 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "We had in that fight, we had a ton of extras that were dressed in amazing period clothes and everything but what happened was when we're putting it together, we realized we had the situation where as an audience, it was that thing when you're watching a Kung Fu movie and guys are surrounded by a bunch of guys but only three go in at a time. Why don't they all run in and wipe them out? So we're going, 'Actually, it does look weird they're standing there...' so we created more of that smoke where they just energize out of the fog which I think is just a cool idea so we brainstormed that as we put together the VFX."EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 29:58-30:25 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "My only regret is that we couldn't do the longer version of it. We just... the studio didn't want to pay. The cost... it was a very expensive scene to do the VFX for but the original fight was about four and a half minutes long. It was also done to AC/DC's "Shoot the Thrill" which was, that was my favorite version of the y'know it was crazy then Teddy Shapiro went in and did that amazing score for when Holtzmann's running the gauntlet with her pistols." *After the scene when Holtzmann battles some of the Times Square ghosts, near the 1:47:08 mark, her pack monitor reads "1984," a nod to the first movie. *In the "Full Version of the Times Square Fight" featurette **The Proton Grenade Launcher was originally going to overload after it was used then Holtzmann threw it towards the 1966 Rambler and the ghosts near it, where it exploded. **One of the ghosts used his axe to sever one of the Proton Pistols from Holtzmann's Proton Pack. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 101 #4, Holtzmann alludes to the Times Square battle seen in the 2016 movie. Jillian Holtzmann (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.12). Jillian Holtzmann says: "I haven't had this many of you on my plate at once for awhile." References Gallery Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter14_img001.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img002.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img003.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img004.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img005.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img006.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img007.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img008.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img009.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img010.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img011.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img012.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img013.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img014.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img015.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img016.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img017.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img018.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img019.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img020.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img021.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img022.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img023.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img024.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img025.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img026.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img027.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img028.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img029.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img030.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img031.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img032.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img033.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img034.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img035.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img036.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img037.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img038.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img039.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img040.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img041.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img042.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img043.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img044.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img045.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img046.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img047.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img048.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img049.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img050.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img051.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img052.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img053.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img054.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img055.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img056.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img057.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img058.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img059.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img060.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img061.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img062.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img063.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img064.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img065.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img066.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img067.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img068.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img069.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img070.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img071.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img072.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img073.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img074.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img075.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img076.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img077.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img078.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img079.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img080.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img081.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img082.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img083.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img084.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img085.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img086.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img087.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img088.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img089.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img090.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img091.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img092.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img093.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img094.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img095.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img096.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img097.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img098.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img099.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img100.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img101.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img102.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img103.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img104.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img105.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img106.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img107.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img108.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img109.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img110.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img111.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img112.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img113.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img114.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img115.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img116.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img117.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img118.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img119.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img120.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img121.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img122.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img123.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img124.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img125.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img126.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img127.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img128.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img129.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img130.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img131.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img132.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img133.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img134.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img135.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img136.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img137.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img138.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img139.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img140.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img141.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img142.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img143.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img144.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img145.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img146.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img147.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img148.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img149.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img150.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img151.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img152.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img153.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img154.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img155.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img156.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img157.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img158.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img159.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img160.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img161.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img162.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img163.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img164.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img165.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img166.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img167.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img168.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img169.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img170.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img171.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img172.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img173.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img174.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img175.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img176.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img177.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img178.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img179.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img180.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img181.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img182.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img183.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img184.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img185.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img186.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img187.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img188.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img189.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img190.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img191.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img192.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img193.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img194.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img195.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img196.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img197.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img198.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_img199.jpg| Special Framing While the majority of the movie is framed at 2.39:1, with black bars at the top and the bottom of the screen to put it in a 16:9 aspect ratio, a few shots have special effects that leak out of the movie image and extended over the black bars. This gallery subsection shows some of these shots uncropped. gb2016_chapter14_special015.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special039.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special060.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special064.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special066.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special068.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special069.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special146.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special159.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special160.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special166.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special168.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special174.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special179.jpg| gb2016_chapter14_special180.jpg| Behind the Scenes GB2016FlashedManFlashedWomanAndFlashingGhostFromBonusFeaturetteTheGhosts ofGhostbustersSc06.png|Flasher Ghost seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette GB2016FlashedManFlashedWomanAndFlashingGhostFromBonusFeaturetteTheGhosts ofGhostbustersSc07.png|Flasher Ghost seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette FlasherGhostGhostsofGhostbusters03.jpg|Flasher Ghost seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette GB2016FlashedManFlashedWomanAndFlashingGhostFromBonusFeaturetteTheGhosts ofGhostbustersSc11.png|Flasher Ghost seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette SubwayRatGhostsIlouraVFXProcess01.jpg|Subway Rat Ghosts encounter in Iloura VFX breakdown SubwayRatGhostsIlouraVFXProcess02.jpg|Subway Rat Ghosts encounter in Iloura VFX breakdown SubwayRatGhostsIlouraVFXProcess03.jpg|Subway Rat Ghosts encounter in Iloura VFX breakdown SubwayRatGhostsIlouraVFXProcess04.jpg|Subway Rat Ghosts encounter in Iloura VFX breakdown SubwayRatGhostsIlouraVFXProcess05.jpg|Subway Rat Ghosts encounter in Iloura VFX breakdown SubwayRatGhostsIlouraVFXProcess06.jpg|Subway Rat Ghosts encounter in Iloura VFX breakdown SubwayRatGhostsIlouraVFXProcess07.jpg|Subway Rat Ghosts encounter in Iloura VFX breakdown SubwayRatGhostsIlouraVFXProcess08.jpg|Subway Rat Ghosts encounter in Iloura VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters07.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters11.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters12.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14TheReturnOfSlimer02.jpg|As seen in The Return of Slime featurette GB2016Chapter14TheReturnOfSlimer01.jpg|As seen in The Return of Slime featurette GB2016Chapter14TheReturnOfSlimer04.jpg|As seen in The Return of Slime featurette GB2016Chapter14TheReturnOfSlimer05.jpg|As seen in The Return of Slime featurette GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects13.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects14.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter14TheReturnOfSlimer06.jpg|As seen in The Return of Slime featurette GB2016Chapter14TheReturnOfSlimer03.jpg|As seen in The Return of Slime featurette GB2016Chapter14TheReturnOfSlimer07.jpg|As seen in The Return of Slime featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters09.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette PossessedParadeFloats2016SPIBreakdown01.jpg|Possessed Parade Floats in SPI VFX breakdown PossessedParadeFloats2016SPIBreakdown02.jpg|Possessed Parade Floats in SPI VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects02.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects03.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette PossessedParadeFloats2016SPIBreakdown04.jpg|Possessed Parade Floats in SPI VFX breakdown PossessedParadeFloats2016SPIBreakdown05.jpg|Possessed Parade Floats in SPI VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects04.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects05.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects06.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects07.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects08.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter14MeetTheTeam01.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14ChrisHemsworthisKevin01.jpg|As seen in Chris Hemsworth is Kevin featurette GB2016Chapter14ChrisHemsworthisKevin02.jpg|As seen in Chris Hemsworth is Kevin featurette GB2016Chapter14ChrisHemsworthisKevin03.jpg|As seen in Chris Hemsworth is Kevin featurette GB2016Chapter14ChrisHemsworthisKevin04.jpg|As seen in Chris Hemsworth is Kevin featurette GB2016Chapter14ChrisHemsworthisKevin05.jpg|As seen in Chris Hemsworth is Kevin featurette GB2016Chapter14ChrisHemsworthisKevin06.jpg|As seen in Chris Hemsworth is Kevin featurette TimesSquareGhostsIlouraVFXProcess01.jpg|Times Square Ghosts in Iloura VFX breakdown TimesSquareGhostsIlouraVFXProcess02.jpg|Times Square Ghosts in Iloura VFX breakdown TimesSquareGhostsIlouraVFXProcess03.jpg|Times Square Ghosts in Iloura VFX breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown01.jpg|Times Square in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown02.jpg|Times Square in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown03.jpg|Times Square in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown04.jpg|Times Square in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown05.jpg|Times Square building models in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown06.jpg|Times Square building models in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown07.jpg|Times Square building models in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown08.jpg|Ghostbusters approaching frozen National Guard in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown09.jpg|Possessed Kevin looking down at Ghostbusters in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown10.jpg|Possessed Kevin looking down at Ghostbusters in Times Square in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter14MeetTheTeam03.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter14MeetTheTeam02.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters05.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight01.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight02.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight03.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight04.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight05.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight06.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight07.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight08.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight09.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight10.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight11.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight12.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight13.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight14.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight15.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight16.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight17.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight18.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight19.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight20.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight21.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight22.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight23.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters08.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects09.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects01.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects10.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects11.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects15.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette BattleGhostsGhostsofGhostbusters17.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters10.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette TimesSquareSPIBreakdown11.jpg|Fight in Times Square in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter14VisualEffects12.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette TimesSquareSPIBreakdown12.jpg|Holtzmann in Times Square fight in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown13.jpg|Holtzmann in Times Square fight in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown14.jpg| End of battle against Times Squares Ghosts in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown15.jpg|End of battle against Times Squares Ghosts in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight24.jpg|End of battle seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette Category:GB:2016 Chapters